


big strong tower

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: mcsmooch, Established Relationship, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big strong tower

John is too tall.

John is too tall and it is _fucking weirding Rodney out_.

All Rodney's life, he's gone for women who are shorter than him. Not that it's a conscious choice, or anything- it's just that he's five ten, so, statistically, ninety-five percent of the women he meets are less than or equal to him in height. Kissing _means_ bending down, avoiding awkward nose collisions, making sure not to press down uncomfortably; kissing without accounting for that factor is just weird to even contemplate.

Except that John- his boyfriend, and that's plenty terrifying and all, but life really is better if he takes it one freak-out at a time- is at least six foot one. And all of a sudden, for the first time in his life, he's leaning _up_, and it's a whole new ballgame- trying not to pull on John's shoulders, ignoring his sore calves.

He's pondering this, for what feels like the umpteenth time, as he returns from the lab and opens the door to his room. John is waiting for him, sitting in Rodney's desk chair, and Rodney sees his opportunity to strike. Of course, he barely gets two steps in before John turns an entirely too sappy grin at him and starts to get up, probably for more kissing that- while enjoyable- will just make Rodney twitchy and play hell with his knees.

"No, goddammit," Rodney snaps, rushing over and holding John down by his shoulders. He leans down and kisses John fervently, like- because- he's got something to prove. "You and your- it's probably your damn _hair_, or your stupid- Dammit, John! Why can't you be shorter?!"

"Help me," John says, in between kisses, his lips still lingering against Rodney's, "I'm in love with a crazy man."

"Fuck you," Rodney responds, automatically, before he can even process what John's just said, what he's just given away to Rodney.

John's laugh tells him John heard the right answer anyway.


End file.
